gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Intratec TEC-9
The Intratec TEC-9, TEC-DC9 or AB-10, formerly known as the KG-9 or the KG-99, is a blowback-operated semi-automatic handgun, chambered in 9x19mm Parabellum that was designed by Intratec, an American offshoot of Interdynamic AB. The TEC-9 was made of inexpensive molded polymers and a mixture of stamped and milled steel parts. History Swedish company Interdynamic AB of Stockholm designed the Interdynamic MP-9 9mm submachine gun. Intended as an inexpensive submachine gun based on the Carl Gustav M/45 for military applications, Interdynamic did not find a government buyer, so it was brought to US market as an open-bolt semi-automatic KG-9 pistol. Because of this, the ATF forced Interdynamic to redesign it into a closed-bolt system, which was harder to convert to full-auto. This variant was called the KG-99. It made frequent appearances on Miami Vice, where it was legally converted to full-auto by Title II manufacturers. The TEC-9 was produced from 1985 to 1994. After the Cleveland School massacre, the TEC-9 was in California's list of banned weapons. To circumvent this, Intratec rebranded a variant of the TEC-9 as the TEC-DC9 from 1990 to 1994 (DC standing for "Designed for California"). The most noticeable external difference between the TEC-9 and the later TEC-DC9 is that rings to hold the sling were moved from the side of the gun with the cocking handle, to a removable stamped metal clip in the back of the gun. The TEC-9 and TEC-DC9 are otherwise identical. The TEC-9 and, eventually, TEC-DC9 variants were listed among the 19 firearms banned by name in the USA by the now expired 1994 Federal Assault Weapons Ban (AWB). This ban caused the cessation of their manufacture, and forced Intratec to introduce a newer model called the AB-10, a TEC-9 Mini without a threaded muzzle/barrel shroud and limited to a 10 round magazine instead of a 20 or 32 round magazine. However, it accepted the high capacity magazines of the pre-ban models. The weapon was the subject of controversy following its use in the 101 California Street shootings and later the Columbine High School massacre. California amended its 1989 Roberti-Roos Assault Weapons Control Act (AWCA) later in 1999, effective January 2000, to ban firearms having features such as barrel shrouds. In 2001, the Supreme Court of California ruled that Intratec was not liable for the 1993 California Street attacks. In that same year, the company went out of business and production of the AB-10 model ceased. Variants TEC-9: In 1985, Interdynamic USA changed hands and was renamed to Intratec. Now under the control of Carlos Garcia, the KG-99 was renamed to the TEC-9. The two guns are exactly the same. TEC-DC9: In 1989, California passed the Roberti-Roos assault weapons ban, which listed the TEC-9 as a prohibited firearm unless registered. In 1990, the TEC-9 was renamed to the TEC-DC9, DC standing for "D'esigned for '''C'alifornia, to circumvent the ban. One change was made, the sling lugs were moved to the top of the gun. '''AB-10: In 1994, congress passed the Federal Assault Weapons Ban, the act prohibited guns with certain cosmetic features. The TEC-9 and TEC-DC9 were listed as banned by name, so Intratec made a ban compliant version called the AB-10 or "'A'fter 'B'an". This model lacked the barrel shroud and threaded barrel specifically prohibited and was sold with 10-round magazines. However, the gun was also often sold with Pre-Ban 32-round magazines. In 2001, Intratec went bankrupt, and the AB-10 was discontinued. Category:Pistols